George Macauley
"It'd be great if you had a jolly nice bruise on your eye, or some sort of wound... witches love a bit of gore to tend to. Here, I'll give you a punch in the face..." "Wha'? Why! Surely I could jus' do i' wiv some sor'a red pain'! I'll punch you back don' fink I won' punch you back." "As if your scrawny Slytherin arse could punch me back..." "You wha' ma'e-" ''- George and Fletcher, moments before they got into a punch up.'' '''George Macauley '''is a wizard of pureblooded decent, and currently a '''Gryffindor student at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He's so completely obnoxious that it is almost unbelievable anyone would willingly interact with him. The Macauleys are well-known in the Pureblood circles, most notably for their tendency towards drunkenness, frequent parties at Chelsea Harbour, and disturbing influence in the Ministry of Magic. Personal History "We have existed in Britain for hundreds of years, and in that time not one drop of Macauley blood has mixed with the, err, muggle lot... Any indications to the contrary are simply illusions. Such a liaison would not only be distasteful, it would also be an insult to one's own heritage. We do not talk about Uncle Fitzroy." George grew up in Chelsea, the only child to businessman Bernard Macauley and his wife, Margret. Bernard is the co-founder of the Anti-Cheating Quills company, and Margret was a well-respected, right-wing inclined member of the Board of Governors in the Ministry of Magic, until she took an early retirement at 62, two years after George was born. George was well looked after, even somewhat pampered. He first showed signs of magic at six, when he took a tumble down the stairs and wasn't any worse for it. His letter to Hogwarts came as expected, and Bernard was chuffed when he was sorted into Gryffindor. Personality George is a clever and talented young wizard, but his laziness is a thing of legend. Left to his own devices, he'll idle away a morning on a newspaper crossword, or waste a long afternoon in the sun with a good book. Even then, the sun on his face is enough to make the words seem endless, and he'll be out for the count before you know it. He rarely makes it past chapter two. Born the only child to an older couple, it's perhaps unsurprising that he's obnoxious, entitled and ultimately, quite arrogant. But it rather suits him. His long limbs and poker-straight dark hair lend him a casual elegance, and he has a smile so wicked, it should be locked away. He's charming, but a blatant chauvinist and a bit of a show-off; hugely competitive, a terrible team player, and sullen when things don't go his way. He responds well to a good, old-fashioned scolding. Underneath it all, he's got a good heart. He protects the weak out of principle, and can be surprisingly kind to those in need of it. He believes in honour and integrity, and has the courage of his convictions. Unlike most Gryffindors, his temper is cool and quiet: when pushed, he's gravely serious, and will stand up for what's right at any cost. He's talented with his wand, but patience isn't his virtue and he struggles with Potions. Needless to say, History of Magic classes bypass him completely, as he's sound asleep in the back of the class. He has a cat called Tinkerbell, who's infamous for her jealous nature. He's always up for a large cup of tea, and likes his toast with butter and elf-made marmalade. He has girlfriends do his laundry as often as he can get away with it, and enjoys a flutter on the races. He has a fondness for old fairytales, but that's a secret. Life at Hogwarts 11 year old George Macauley strutted into Hogwarts a cocky, cheeky, precocious brat and was sorted into Gryffindor. He didn't pay attention in class, and relied on Selenity Rose to help with homework. His idea of help was for her to do it for him, and she often did. In return, George kept quiet Selenity under his wing. When he was fifteen, George started to take a fancy to other girls. He grew tall and developed his natural, insolent charm which witches seemed to like. He wasn't the type to get involved and often had a few going at once. That was until he met Cybil Deverill, his first proper girlfriend. George was bemused by Cybil's sensitive nature, and Cybil appalled by Geroge's brash one. They shared a turbulant, on-and-off relationship over a period of six months. 'It was around this time George took an interest in the pretty Ravenclaw prefect, '''Saffron Foxclaw. He found her quick wit and even quicker temper beguiling, and there was an element of mystery about her he couldn't quite place. The feeling wasn't mutual. Saffron saw George as a chauvinistic, entitled, obnoxious pig. "I consider a healthy dose of ego rather /natural/ for a wizard of the alpha persuasion.. I can tell you rather fancy me, perhaps against your better judgment." "There's a healthy dose an' there's an' overdose. An' I do not fancy you! Far from it." "Bollocks you don't. I give it three weeks before you get so unspeakably bored of Findley and so increasingly infatuated with my boyish charm and effortless good looks... you'll be clawing at the Fat Lady portrait, begging for entry. I can wait. I'm relentless. Ask Middles." "You'll be waitin' a lot more than three weeks.." "Jolly good. I do enjoy a bit of a chase." Besides, she was dating CJ Findley at the time, another Gryffindor in George's year. This completely bewildered George, who was used to getting what he wanted. But it didn't stop him, and he pursued Saffron relentlessly. "Still a redhead, I see... you know, I've always had a thing for redheads.." "An' I'm meant tae care why Macauley?" "I don't suppose you are, coming to think of it. But I believe in giving compliments where compliments are due.. You're not still seeing that tosspot Findley, are you? Is it because he's.. you know.. /sensitive/? I can be sensitive too.." "Dinnae think ah actually heard a compliment, bein' your type is hardly a compliment... Aye, still wi' CJ an' I swear I'll pay a fair few galleons tae see the day when yeh're more sensitive than a knarl..." '' It all came to a crescendo at CJ's Yuletide house party, when George thought it would be a good idea to send Saffron a pair of red knickers for Christmas. ''The party ended when CJ Findley held George up against the wall, and Saffron punched him in the face. No-one is quite sure how, least of all themselves, but Saffron and George started dating officially at the start of their seventh year. It hasn't all been smooth sailing, and Saffron is more often annoyed with George than she isn't - but there must be something there, because they're still together. When not under his girlfriend's watchful eye, you can find George causing trouble with fellow git Adam Fletcher and being a terrible Prefect. He also gets on with housemate Upton Zero, although one would never guess because their friendship consists solely of winding each other up, often during class. It's hard to say whether George has improved as a person, or gone in the opposite direction. On the one hand, he's no longer (much of) an outrageous flirt and takes at least a marginal interest in duelling and Transfiguration. But some argue that with veela Saffron as his girlfriend and some feasible talent with his wand, he's more obnoxious and arrogant than ever. He's determined to be the next Minister of Magic and is cocky enough to believe he stands a good chance, NEWT scores be damned, as its "All about who you know, old chap. And a bit of gold in your pocket doesn't hurt either." Relationships Saffron Foxclaw - It took a long time for George to barge his way into this feisty Veela's affections... but he was, as ever, relentless and she seems to like him now. He was, of course, enchanted by her beauty - but he also rather enjoyed her quick wit and even quicker temper. Much to everyone's surprise, and despite some heated rows, this unlikely pairing have been together for quite a while... and George's notorious tendency to chat up any pretty witch going, has all but gone. Adam Fletcher '''- Slytherin and common as muck, Mac never thought he'd actually grow to like the fellow - but they bonded over their shared love of trouble, gambling and being a general nuisance in class. George considers Fletch his best mate, and its not often you'll see one without the other. Together, they are typical public schoolboys who enjoy nothing more than a good bet and bit of a laugh at other peoples' expense. '''Selenity Belmont - George's oldest friend and the sole reason he does any homework at all. What with her being a prefect and a bit of a goody-goody two-shoes, the two are often at odds - but she keeps him in check, and he's fond of her. Upton Zero '- Fellow Gryffindor and a bit of a twat, it was obvious that Zero and Macauley would get on. George thinks him a bit of a git, but he's amused by their exchange of insults and Zero's antics in class. On a side note, Zero was once dating The Blonde Veela and Cassie Middles ''at the same time, which warrants some respect. 'Charlie Cobblepot '- His girlfriend's best friend, and his best friend's ex, so someone he hangs around with often, no choice in the matter. He used to dislike her based solely on the fact that she was '''Miranda Cobblepot's sister, and once made a throw-away comment about her weight, which created an insecurity in Charlie... not one George knows about, or would even understand. He considers her a friend, most of the time. Barry Bumble - Not so much a friend as an almighty pain in the arse, Bum is George's shadow and follows him around almost constantly. George initially took pity on the poor fellow's obvious simple-mindedness, and has regretted it ever since. But he's an underdog, and George will continue to look out for him as a matter of principle. Rumours "George told me I'm pretty... for a Slytherin. Then he asked if I was any good at doing laundry..." "He said the Sorting Hat considered Slytherin, but he's about as ambitious as a piece of toast. And he's not clever enough to be in Ravenclaw, though he thinks he is... And Hufflepuffs are hard-working, and he's the laziest bugger you'll ever meet... So we're stuck with him in Gryffindor." Category:Students Category:Gryffindors